Baltimore County Fire Department
The Baltimore County Fire Department (B.Co.F.D.) provides fire protection, emergency medical services and emergency rescue to residents of the county and surrounding areas, including Baltimore City, through mutual-aid pacts with those jurisdictions. The department consists of both paid and volunteer companies that provide services to overlapping territories. Currently, there are 25 career (paid) stations and 33 volunteer stations. There are more than 1,000 paid personnel and more than 2,000 volunteers. John J. Hohman is currently Chief of the Baltimore County Fire Department. The volunteer companies serving Baltimore County are: *Arbutus Volunteer Fire Department Inc. (Station 35) *Arcadia Volunteer Fire Company (Station 43) *Boring Volunteer Fire Company (Station 42) *Bowleys Quarters Volunteer Fire Department (Station 21) *Butler Volunteer Fire Company (Station 49) *Chestnut Ridge Volunteer Fire Company (Station 50) *Cockeysville Volunteer Fire Company (Station 39) *English Consul Volunteer Fire Company (Station 37) *Glyndon Volunteer Fire Department (Station 40) *Hereford Volunteer Fire Company (Station 44) *Hereford Volunteer Ambulance (Station 53) *Hyde Park Volunteer Fire Department (Station 25) *Jacksonville Volunteer Fire Company (Station 47) *Kingsville Volunteer Fire Company (Station 48) *Lansdowne Volunteer Fire Department (Station 36) *Liberty Road Volunteer Fire Company (Station 46) *Long Green Volunteer Fire Company (Station 38) *Lutherville Volunteer Fire Company (Station 30) *Maryland Line Volunteer Fire Company (Station 45) *Middleborough Volunteer Fire Department (Station 23) *Middle River Volunteer Fire Company (Station 22) *Middle River Volunteer Ambulance Rescue Company (Station 52) *North Point-Edgemere Volunteer Fire Department (Station 26) *Owings Mills Volunteer Fire Company (Station 31) *Pikesville Volunteer Fire Company (Station 32) *Providence Volunteer Fire Company (Station 29) *Reisterstown Volunteer Fire Company (Station 41) *Rockaway Beach Volunteer Fire Company (Station 24) *Rosedale Volunteer Fire Company (Station 28) *Violetville Volunteer Fire Department (Station 34) *White Marsh Volunteer Fire Company (Station 20) *Wise Avenue Volunteer Fire Company (Station 27) *Woodlawn Volunteer Fire Company (Station 33) Apparatus roster Fire Station 1 - 800 York Rd., Towson :Engine 1 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1500/750) :Engine 101 :Truck 1 :Brush 1 :Medic 1 :Medic 101 Fire Station 2 - 22 Walker Ave., Baltimore :Engine 2 :Brush 2 :Medic 2 Fire Station 3 - 7223 Windsor Mill Rd., Baltimore :Engine 3 :Brush 3 - 2009 Chevrolet 2500 (300/150) :Medic 3 :EMS 8 Fire Station 4 - 756 Frederick Rd., Catonsville :Engine 4 :Engine 41 :Brush 4 - 2009 Chevrolet 2500 (300/150) :Medic 4 Fire Station 5 - 4500 Washington Blvd., Baltimore :Engine 5 :Truck 5 :Brush 5 :Medic 5 :EMS 2 :Engine Antique 51 Fire Station 6 - 2815 Sollers Point Rd., Dundalk :Engine 6 - 2010 Spartan / Rosenbauer (1500/750) :Engine 61 :Brush 6 :Medic 6 :Medic 106 Fire Station 7 - 800 Myrth Ave., Essex :Engine 7 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1500/750) :Engine 71 :Brush 7 :Medic 7 :Medic 107 Fire Station 8 - 4401 Fitch Ave., Baltimore :Engine 8 :Truck 8 :Brush 8 :Medic 8 :EMS 6 Fire Station 9 - 6800 North Point Rd., Baltimore :Engine 9 :Brush 9 :Medic 9 Fire Station 10 - 2325 Putty Hill Ave., Parkville :Engine 10 :Brush 10 :Medic 10 Fire Station 11 - 6636 Loch Raven Blvd., Baltimore :Engine 11 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1500/750) :Brush 11 :Medic 11 :EMS 1 Fire Station 12 - 609 Compass Rd., Baltimore :Engine 12 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1500/750) :Brush 12 :Medic 12 :EMS 4 Fire Station 13 - 6300 Johnnycake Rd., Baltimore :Engine 13 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1500/750) :Truck 13 - 1996 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Brush 13 - '2008 Chevrolet 2500HD (60/100) :'Medic 13 - 2009 Freightliner M2 / Wheeled Coach :Medic 113 - 2009 Freightliner M2 / Wheeled Coach :Hazmat Support 13 - 1996 Chevrolet 3500 / Reading :BC 2/22 Fire Station 14 (Brookland) - 10017 Falls Rd., Lutherville :Engine 14 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1500/100) :Brush 14 - 2009 Chevrolet 2500 (300/150) :Medic 14 :Hazmat 114 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer :Foam Unit 14 Fire Station 15 - 1056 Old North Point Rd., Baltimore :Engine 15 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1500/750) :Truck 15 - 2012 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Brush 15 :Medic 15 :Hazmat Support 15 :EMS 3 Fire Station 16 - 6814 Golden Ring Rd., Baltimore :Engine 16 :Brush 16 :Medic 16 :BC 3/33 Fire Station 17 - 9835 York Rd., Cockeysville :Engine 17 :Truck 17 - 2004 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/95' rearmount) :Brush 17 :Medic 17 :USAR 17 :ATR 17 :EMS 7 :BC 1/11 Fire Station 18 - 3610 Brenbrook Dr., Randallstown :Engine 18 :Truck 18 - 2003 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Brush 18 :Medic 18 :Medic 118 Fire Station 19 - 15 Kenmar Dr., Owings Mills :Engine 19 :Brush 19 :Medic 19 :EMS 5 Fire Station 20 - 5419 Ebenezer Rd., White Marsh See White Marsh Volunteer Fire Company Fire Station 21 - 900 Bowleys Quarters Rd., Baltimore See Bowleys Quarters Volunteer Fire Department Fire Station 22 - 1100 Wilson Point Rd., Baltimore See Middle River Volunteer Fire Company Fire Station 23 - 1913 Middleborough Rd., Baltimore See Middleborough Volunteer Fire Department Fire Station 24 - 2212 Seneca Rd., Essex See Rockaway Beach Volunteer Fire Company Fire Station 25 - 1449 Sussex Rd., Baltimore See *Hyde Park Volunteer Fire Department Fire Station 26 - 7500 North Point Rd., Baltimore See North Point-Edgemere Volunteer Fire Department Fire Station 27 - 214 Wise Ave., Dundalk See Wise Avenue Volunteer Fire Company Fire Station 28 - 8037 Philadelphia Rd., Baltimore See Rosedale Volunteer Fire Company Fire Station 29 - 1416 Providence Rd., Baltimore See Providence Volunteer Fire Company Fire Station 30 - 1609 Bellona Ave., Lutherville :Engine 301 - '1989 Mack / Saulsbury (????/500) :'Engine 302 - '2011 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/1000) :'Engine 307 - '2001 Pierce Dash (1250/500) :'Squad 303 - '2008 Pierce Velocity :'Special Unit 306 ' :'Utility 304 - '2001 Chevrolet Suburban :'Engine 309 Antique - '1954 Mack B-Model Fire Station 31 - 10401 Owings Mills Blvd., Owings Mills :'Engine 311 - '1993 Seagrave (2000/500) :'Truck 313 - '2003 Seagrave (100' TDA) :'Medic 315 :Special Unit 314 :Utility 318 :Utility 319 Fire Station 32 - 40 East Sudbrook Rd., Baltimore :Engine 321 - '1999 American LaFrance / Saulsbury (1500/750) :'Truck 323 - '2003 E-One (93' Tower Ladder) :'Squad 322 - '2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer :'Medic 325 - '2011 Ford F-450 / Lifeline :'Special Unit 328 :Utility 329 Fire Station 33 - 2033 Woodlawn Dr., Baltimore :Engine 331 :Medic 335 :Special Unit 334 :Utility 333 Fire Station 34 - 4000 Benson Ave., Baltimore :Engine 341 :Engine 343 :Utility 344 :Utility 347 Fire Station 35 - 5200 Southwestern Blvd., Arbutus :Engine 351 :Engine 352 :Squad 354 :Medic 355 :Medic 356 :Utility 357 :Utility 358 :Special Unit 359 :Boat 350 Fire Station 36 - 140 LaVerne Ave., Baltimore :Engine 361 - '2007 KME Renegade (1500/1000) :'Engine 362 - '2007 KME Renegade (1500/1000) :'Medic 365 - '2011 Ford F-450 / Horton :'Utility 366 :Utility 367 :Utility 369 Fire Station 37 - 2827 Michigan Ave., Baltimore :Engine 371 :Engine 372 :Medic 375 :Brush 374 :Utility 376 :Utility 379 :Engine - Junior Members Fire Station 38 - 4506 Long Green Rd., Long Green (See Long Green Volunteer Fire Company) Fire Station 39 - 11210 York Rd., Cockeysville :Engine 391 :Engine 392 :Medic 395 :Special Unit 393 :Tanker Support 394 :Utility 397 Fire Station 40 - 4812 Butler Rd., Glyndon :Engine 401 - '2009 Seagrave Marauder II (2250/1000) :'Engine 403 :Truck 404 - '1997 Seagrave Marauder 1 (104' Rear Mount Ladder) :'Utility 408 - '2000 Ford F-350 (75/80) :'Utility 409 Fire Station 41 - 108 South Main St., Reisterstown :Engine 412 - '2007 Seagrave Marauder II (2250/500) :'Engine 413 - '1998 Seagrave Marauder (2000/500) :'Squad 414 - '1992 Peterbilt / Swab :'Medic 415 - '2007 International / Horton (ALS Equipped) :'Utility 419 - '1996 Chevrolet 3500 Fire Station 42 - 14711 Old Hanover Rd., Boring :'Engine 422 - '1989 Grumman (1500/1000) :'Engine 424 - '2000 Pierce Quantum (2000/1000) :'Floodlight 423 :Air Unit 426 :Brush 428 - '1963 Dodge (250/100) :'Utility 429 - '1989 Ford F-350 :'Engine Antique 421 Fire Station 43 - 5414 Arcadia Ave., Upperco :Engine 431 - '1982 Mack / PA Fire Apparatus (1250/2500) :'Engine 432 - '1999 Seagrave Marauder (1500/1000) :'Engine 434 - '1994 International / PA Fire Apparatus (1000/500) :'Brush 436 - '1976 Jeep CJ 5 (10/60) :'Utility 437 - '2012 Dodge Ram 2500 :'Utility 438 - '2001 Chevrolet Suburban Fire Station 44 - 510 Monkton Rd., Monkton :'Engine 441 - '2006 Pierce Dash (1500/1000) :'Engine 442 - '1992 KME Renegade (1250/1200) :'Brush 443 - '2001 Ford F-250 (100/100) :'Tanker Support 444 - '1998 International 4800 / New Lexington (1000/500) :'Tanker 446 - '2005 Peterbilt / New Lexington (1400/3000) :'Special Unit 448 - '1999 Ford F-350 Fire Station 45 - 21631 York Rd., Maryland Line :'Engine 451 - '2006 Seagrave Marauder (1500/1000) :'Engine 452 - '1993 KME (1500/1000) :'Tanker 454 - '1997 Freightliner / New Lexington (750/2600) :'Brush 453 - '2005 Dodge Ram 2500 (300/250) :'Utility 457 - '2003 Ford F-350 Fire Station 46 - 10010 Liberty Rd., Randallstown :'Engine 461 - '1992 Seagrave :'Engine 464 - '???? Pierce Impel :'Medic 465 - '2003 Ford E-450 / Lifeline :'Brush 462 - '1985 Chevrolet 3500 :'Utility 467 Fire Station 47 - 3500 Sweet Air Rd., Phoenix :Engine 471 - '2004 Seagrave Marauder (1500/1000) :'Engine 473 - '2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/1000) :'Medic 475 - '2007 GMC 4500 / Horton (ALS Equipped) :'Tanker Support 474 - '1991 Dodge / Mason-Dixon (750 GPM Pump) :'Special Unit 476 - '2001 Ford Excursion :'Brush 472 - '1983 Dodge Power Ram (250/200) :'Utility 477 - '2003 Ford F-350 :'Air Unit 478 Fire Station 48 - Cedar Lane, Kingsville :Engine 481 - '2005 American LaFrance Eagle (????/1000) :'Engine 482 - '1999 Ferrara (????/1000) :'Squad 483 - '1993 International / 4 Guys :'Tanker 488 - '2005 (????/4000) :'Medic 485 - '2009 Freightliner / Horton :'Special Unit 486 - '2000 Ford F-350 :'Special Unit 489 - '1991 Ford F-350 / Horton :'Brush 484 Fire Station 49 - 15019 Falls Rd., Butler :Engine 493 - '1992 Mack MR 686F / 4 Guys (1250/1000) :'Engine 494 - '2002 Pierce Dash (1500/1000) :'Brush 492 :Tanker Support 491 - '2009 Ford F-550 / MW Fire Apparatus (1000/250) Fire Station 50 - 12020 Greenspring Ave., Owings Mills :'Engine 501 - '2006 American LaFrance Eagle (1500/1000) :'Engine 503 - '2000 Seagrave TE-60 (1750/2500) :'Tanker Support 504 - '1993 International 4800 / Marion (1000/300) :'Special Unit 507 :Brush 502 - '1953 Dodge M-37 Power Wagon (300/200) :'Utility 506 Fire Station 52 - 2000 Leland Ave., Baltimore :Rescue 523 :Medic 525 :Medic 526 :Special Unit 528 :Utility 527 :Utility 529 :Boat 520 :Boat 521 Fire Station 53 - 901 Monkton Rd., Monkton :Squad 533 - '1995 Simon-Duplex / Saulsbury :'Medic 535 - '2007 Freightliner / Road Rescue (ALS Equipped) :'Utility 532 - '2002 Ford F-550 / Reading Truck Body Fire Station 54 - 12426 Eastern Blvd., Baltimore :'Engine 54 :Brush 54 - 2009 Chevrolet 2500 (300/150) :Medic 54 :Decon 54 Fire Station 55 - 9325 Belair Rd., Perry Hall :Engine 55 :Brush 55 - 2009 Chevrolet 2500 (300/150) :Medic 55 :Cave In 55 Fire Station 56 - 600 Nicodemus Rd., Reisterstown :Engine 56 :Medic 56 Fire Station 57 - 1545 Sparrows Point Blvd., Baltimore :Engine 57 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1250/500/75' rearmount) (tandem axle added 2011) :Brush 57 - 2009 Chevrolet 2500 (300/150) :Cardox 57 Fire Station 58 - 805 Back River Neck Rd., Baltimore :Medic 58 Fire Station 60 - 18615 Middletown Rd., Parkton :Engine 60 :Brush 60 :Medic 60 Rehab Unit 155 - 7856 Belair Rd., Baltimore :Rehab Unit 153 :Rehab Unit 155 :Utility 154 Rehab Unit 156 - 22 Walker Ave., Baltimore :'Rehab Unit 156 - '''2005 Chevrolet / Krammes Kustom Canteen :'Utility 157 - '''2007 Chevrolet Silverado / Reading Truck Body Retired apparatus :2009 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer pump (1500/750) (destroyed in station fire, February 2010) External links *Baltimore County Fire Department Category:Baltimore County Category:Maryland departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Maryland departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Maryland departments operating E-One apparatus